the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronosaurus (Clan Ula)
Clan Ula Background There was a time when all Krono cared about was wealth. He was apart of a small pirate ship and sailed the Sea of a Thousand Currents, in the search of treasure. He would help to sink other ships and steal their loot. As long as he got a share of the riches, he was happy. Then one day he heard the most beautiful song. It lured him to the edge of the ship. There sitting in the ocean was the most beautiful dragon he'd ever lay his eyes on. She was a mirror by the looks of it. Her eyes were milky white. There was something strange about them, but Krono didn't care. He was drawn to her. Her voice commanded him to jump. His fellow pirates tried to stop him, but the song was too strong. Before he knew it he was in the water and creatures circled him. He didn't care. his eyes were focused on the mirror and her song. She approached him. She nuzzled his muzzle with her own and went silent. "I like you," She had said "I think we'll spare this one girls!" She had shouted to the creatures circling him. They were other dragons. They giggled and laughed, then one by one they dove under the water, flapping fish tails behind them. With the song gone, Krono could now think with a clear head. He didn't quite understand what had just happened, but he was still transfixed on the mirror. "Wait!" He called before she could dive under "Who are you?" He asked. She smiled "Queen Megalodon," And dove under the water to follow the rest of her merdragons. Her tail fin slapped water in Krono's face, and he didn't leave the spot until his crewmates forced him back on board. For days, maybe even weeks afterward Krono's mind wouldn't stop thinking of this Queen Megalodon. His cremates told him he was lucky. They told him that he had been bewitched by the siren's song, that those merdragons were known for drowning pirates. But Krono didn't care if he had been bewitched, all he knew was that he had to meet this Megalodon again. His life seemed so bland after the encounter. He no longer cared for treasure or looting. He just want to see Megalodon's face again. He would call out to sea, long after his crewmates were asleep, with the hope that she might hear him. It seemed hopeless, until, he heard it again. The Siren's Song. This time it did not lull him away. It's didn't force him into the water like last time, but it was just as beautiful. And there she was. Queen Megalodon. "I still like you," She said "I don't know why. Just something about you, clicks with me." Krono nodded in agreement "I can't stop thinking about you." "Come into the water with me. I can make you into a merdragon too, if you want," He didn't immediately accept Megalodon's offer, but the two of the would meet each night after that. They talked about everything there was to talk about. Conversation never got old between them. Mega apologized for using her Siren's Song on him, but he didn't mind. He would have never met her if it wasn't for it. She also explained how her clan was hunting down the monster that took her sight. At last Krono made his decision. He wanted to became a merdragon and help Megalodon hunt down this monster. Because he loved her, and he hated anything that would hurt her. After gaining his powers, not only could he shapeshift into a merdragon, but bright patterns appeared over is skin. He found that they helped him when diving deep into the ocean. Krono can dive the deepest of all of the merdragons. It didn't take long for him to become Megaldon's mate. He was named King of Ula. He also fell in love with another merdragon name Puijila. He Mega and Puji have a healthy polyamorous relationship together. Personality Kind, but a little stubborn. Relationships Megalodon: His mate Puijila: His other mate Neptune: Grandson Trivia * Named after an extinct marine reptile Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Bogsneak Category:Male Category:Consort Category:Shapeshifter